


The War is among the Muggles

by MysticHillsSterek



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), the Superwolf diaries
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHillsSterek/pseuds/MysticHillsSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds his world turned up side down after season three and four his family comes to visit from his mom and dad's side and the hold a shocking secret that stiles wields in surprise to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wanna save you stiles

It's started with a few virgin sacrifices and Stiles Stilinski became completely anxious in the lacrosse locker. Both Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey noticed their skinny friend being more paranoid then usual.

That night at the Stilinski house, "It's Stiles," Scott protests loudly, horrified.

"Scott," Isaac says, staying Scott's arms with his hands, "It's Stiles."

Scott stills abruptly, then slumps. "Oh god, Stiles is going to die. I can't let you die."

"We can't let him die." Isaac says, firmly.

Scott sighs with a small smirk.

"But - it's Scott," Stiles protests loudly, horrified. He's looking at Isaac in supplication, as if it hadn't been Isaac's idea in the first place.

"We can't let you die," Isaac says, gently.

"No?" Asks Stiles, licking his lips.

"No," says Scott.

"I could ask Danny again," Stiles suggests, without much hope.

"No." Whispers Scott, leaning in.

It's weird at first, soft lips and startled breath, but Stiles tastes exactly like he smiles - like pepperoni, like adderall, like home. It's Stiles. It's just Stiles. It's all Stiles. He pulls a hairs breath away, looks at stiles' eyes through the curtain of his lashes. Stiles leans forward slightly, eyes caught on his lips, looking lost in a way that Stiles never does. Scott surges forward, did liking that look on his face, wanting him to be sure of Scott again, to know where they stand with each other.

Stiles is lax for a moment, then a soft noise escapes into Scott's mouth and suddenly Stiles is kisses back, long strong fingers bracketing Scott's face. Stiles' tongue finds his, questing, and it's stiles; stiles hand brushes over his ear as his eyes good golden yellow and cards decisively into his hair, and it's stiles. stiles looks at him with a flash of uncertainty as he with draws for long enough that Isaac pulls his head for him, and that's also stiles; Scott channels his reassurance and frustration into his hands, one tugging Stiles T-shirt up insistently and the other running over the planes of Stiles' back.

"Shirt,"says Isaac, and stiles laughs softly, raises his arms and keeps still for long enough that Isaac can get it off. Isaac tosses the shirt aside and bends over to kiss his upturned face, and Scott knows that stiles is thinking about spiderman right now, knows his own name.

If I get enough likes I'll type up the rest you'll love to see the new Stiles.


	2. something embarrassing is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginity is all about how you presive the world and how it sees you innocence, but if your innocence is seen taken what then?

"Stiles! Stiles! Let him go! STILES!" Shouts a voice over the sound of explosions, the voice had a roar behind it.

Stiles is standing atop of a tall building roof top that resembled Derek's loft, he is staring down at the city streets, smoke emits from craters in the ground souring from place to place as if alive. The mysterious smoke caused the buildings to explode upon their contact instantly. In the distance Cora is fighting side-by-side with Allison Argent, who's launching out arrows and her father Chris Argent shooting his gain handguns.

Derek is fighting through the smoke to get Stiles as Scott sees Isaac beheaded.  
Scott screams.

"Stiles? We don't have to do this, we are only trying to help." Said Isaac to the hyper ventilating stiles on the bed in front of him.

Scott looks at stiles' eyes closely noticing that his eyes are glowing sliver, scott leans down to gently kiss stiles causing the sliver/gray eyes to look from the ceiling to him. Before he closed his eyes and began to kiss back gently but gravingly forcing their lips closer. Scott's eyes widened as he pulls back for air to hear a tempting stiles gasp out for Issac receiving another spiderman kiss, when stiles opened his eyes briefly revealing them to be honey golden brown then they closed again.  
Stiles half sprawled over scott and Isaac curling upon stiles' other side. Isaac nudges stiles until stiles rolls over to kiss him somemore. It makes Scott's chest feel so tight; he buries his nose in stiles' hair, covers one of isaac's hands with one of his own, breathes deeply in. Stiles let's let's out a soft sigh in counterpoint. Scott reaches around with his free hand to feel the tall end of stiles' exhalation, trails up a little to rub briefly at a nipple, then down over a tree-climbing scar to brush over the hair at his navel noticing a strange tattoo on his waist side. Stiles inhales sharply calling forth his attention again;Isaac tenses under Scott's hand for a second before relaxing again.

[Downstairs in the Stilinski house]

A bell rang calling attention to the front door, Sheriff Stilinski gets up from the family room couch walking passed the kitchen and staircase to answer it; upon opening the door he was very stunned and pleased to be greeted by his mother and his brother-in-laws kids Buffy and Xander Harris. "Hello mother?!, what a surprise. Buffy? Xander? You've grown so much." Exclaims Mr. Stilinski joyously.

"Hey uncle Stilinski," said Xander joyfully, with Buffy in slow unison causally grinning before entering the house.

"Hello son, ooh son you know its been long enough for mourning don't you think it's time to go back to the gym." Said Barbara, bpulling up at her son's red v-neck T-shirt.

"For you're information mother, I work out four times a week." States the sheriff, revealing his has hard abs to the room. Buffy and Xander can't help but drop their jaws.

"Anyways, where's my grand baby at?"asks grandma Stilinski, searching around the room.

[Stiles' bedroom]

"Is this okay?" Isaac asks as scott drips under the waistband of stiles' sweatpants.  
"Yes" stiles hisses shakily with a gasp, clutching the front of Isaac's shirt desperately, then buries a nose in the crook of Isaac's neck giving his shoulder blade small kisses. As scott palms his bare dick. He's not wearing underwear, god, scott should have known that; Stiles doesn't wear underwear to bed; but he didn't think to think about it, and now stiles under his hand. He strokes down again, twice, then grips stiles gently, and stiles let's out a moan.

"God, I want you so much," Stiles says hoarsely into the space between himself and Isaac again, but scott can hear him, knows that he means he means both of them, all it.

Isaac tenses under Scott's hand again; scott looks over stiles' shoulder to see stiles palming him through his jeans. Isaac leans around stiles to kiss scott but it's a untenable position and they all slip, laughingly into apile on the bed. "Great; my abs were killing me," stiles complains, but his harsh and sex-deep Isaac sits up to smirk at him; Scott sits up to kiss isaac hungrily and the falls away as quickly as it had come. 

"Oh my god," says stiles looking up between them, between Scott's bare chest and Isaac's rumpled shirt to where their mouths meet, sharing bare traces of stiles' lingering taste. TThey're kissing for him, and for each other and for themselves, mostly; it's so hot in this small bed, and scott wants both of them to lose them themselves in it, to be right in heart of it.

[In the living room]  
Downstairs on the couch sat Buffy, Xander and Grams Stilinski across from her son; soon stiles' voice came verberating downstairs with the gasped out the words, "Oh my god!" Calling forth the attention of the occupants in the living room. "Oh that sounds like my dear grandson." Exclaims Barbara. "Sounds like Stiles is up!?" Said the Sheriff with a lifted intrigued eyebrow.  
"Well, let's say hello? Shall we?" She said, heading to the staircase.  
So if you like to get the rest of the preface like away and you will be blow away, until mmy next update...


	3. do you want more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you like and dislike and I will be glad to upload some more let me know sweeties kisses

Working hard to make my fans of this fic happy


	4. Awkward Moments Keep On Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your family and friends know too much

They break apart panting to see Stiles has shoved his sweatpants halfway down his hips, trailing the tips of his fingers over the length of his keilbasa, his hips making little tiny twitches and jerks. Isaac growls in the back of his throat, pouncing the boy once more. He bats Stiles fingers away and seals his mouth over the head of Stiles swollan memeber, then pulls right off him again with a obscure pop. 

Stiles shouts in pleasure.

Unsympathetic, Isaac licks a swathe from root to tip, taking him in again as far as he could, cheeks hallowing. Scott presses Stiles down into the mattress, sure enough its not long before Stiles is shooting down Isaac's throat with a silent cry his body trembling against Scott's own, trying to fly off the bed. Scott's entire body shudders in sympathy.

The sound of floor boards creaking as the four family memebers slowly stampeding upstairs, hearing suspicious noises coming from Stiles room.

"Lube," Isaac demands, Scott doesn't wait for Stiles to gather himself to answer, just scrabbles in the nightstand for it. Isaac dry thumb brushes across his perineum and down over his tight pucker Stiles gasps just a little. Stiles quickly loses loses lethargy and wiggles up to watch, eyes wide, Scott almost loses his grip on the bottle of lubricate as Isaac pressed against his hole again, impossibly a fresh wave of Stiles arousal fills the air.

He manages to get the bottle out and hands it to Isaac. Stiles helps him settle into the centre of the bed, ensconced in the pillows like a king, legs spread wantonly apart. Stiles leans into kiss the tip of his hard rod, his chest next, his lips and nose as Isaac works a slick finger inside him. "Look at you," said stiles watching Isaac's face avidly.

"You're so tight aren't you but Isaac is going to open you up, for him" Scott stops to take a sharp inhale, "- and for me, for us, so ,open."

Stiles kisses Scott deep and sensuous and Isaac then slides right in.


End file.
